Divine Metal
by Section 30
Summary: After seeing an ad for a job his father used to own he heads back to watch over what his missing father created, but soon after he learns of the true meaning behind the "Forgotten one". Kalen and his friends help solve the mystery behind his faded past and soon accept there ultimate fate, As secret organization lingering in the shadows experiments on children to unlock their"Exon"
1. Chapter 1

Divine Metal

June 12, 2017

New Port Richey, Florida

Chapter 1: Kalen Jackson

"10:32 to be exact" Daniel wrote the time down on his note pad and began brainstorming for a new idea of what to do until 4:30 Which is when we planned to go to my house for lunch. We'd been trying to keep ourselves busy until June 15th which is when our favorite game was planned to be released. We'd known each other for about 3 years now and became close not because our personality merged but well because we just had interest in almost the same things.

"Ok we could go get Sean but I'm guessing he's probably out" Daniel said writing it down

"What makes you say that?" He pointed to Sean's mother pass by in her car with Sean in the back seat.

"That" I got up and looked at the sky, it was a cloudy day and i could instantly tell it was going to rain soon but now that i think about it...i don't exactly remember what the weather was like yesterday or even the day before that. I wasn't complaining the air felt cool and the breeze felt calming.

"Well we could go to Nichole's house?" I said as Daniel got up in excitement, he admitted he had or always had a crush on her to be honest i...kinda do but we were best friends so i didn't want to ruin that by making things awkward between us.

"Yes!...i mean if you want to sure" I snickered as we headed to her house which wasn't far, all 4 of us lived close to each other which entitled us to always going on adventures and constantly getting in trouble with our parents. We didn't mind it though it was worth it as long as no one got hurt we thought of the adventure as a success. I was the newcomer, i had moved from my old home for...reasons and ended up here. The group didn't really know each other, Sean was a wannabe rapper, Daniel kept to himself and Nicole well...she never changed she always was different from the rest of the girls that went to our school. I met all of them in school and we all got along well and formed our group. Since then we have become like the 4 musketeers always together and almost never apart, i cherished it...even now id never give them up for anything. We've had ups and downs and I've been the cause of most of those but here we are still intact. Im the problem solver, the laid back but kinda protective one. I'm also the most athletic and 2nd tallest behind Daniel. Speaking of Daniel is more on the gaming side, I'm a gamer too but not as much as he is. When it comes to outgoing and crazy plans and thoughts...he's the guy you want in your team. Sean well...he's an odd ball. Quite to most people but we all know him as the loud one, funny as hell too. But also the hot head, he doesn't have anger issues but when he's pissed off id rather let him take it out on somebody else. Then Nicole...she's the creative one more on the excitement side definitely doesn't like showing her emotions but she's also caring...maybe even to caring at times. To be honest i trust her the most when it comes to how i feel or any issues that might have effected me...but she's always there for me so i really cant complain if she's a little to over protective. All in all we were the best of friends and while we weren't the perfect group of friends...i never took them for granted.

"Kalen! we're here" I looked up and saw Nicole's house, i was confused...how did we get here so fast...was i thinking for that long?

"Well shit then i'll knock" Daniel walked up her porch which was covered in leaves and dirt but beneath it all looked beautiful. He knocked and we heard footsteps approaching, the door knop wiggled before the door opened to reveal her mother.

"Good morning Ms. Rose" I smiled and waved as Daniel was zoned out looking for Nicole behind her.

"Hello Kalen come inside" I walked in and took my shoes off at the entrance, Ms. Rose was a clean freak and wanted the house spotless 24/7.

"Thank you for the birthday gift Kalen" Ms. Rose said as she side hugged me, she was a huge cooker and loved to cook so for her birthday i got her a cooking book and ear plugs so she could cook without having to hear Nicole yell when she dies in Halo.

"Of course Ms. Rose, i know how loud she can be" She giggled and rubbed my nappy curly hair before returning to the kitchen.

"Kalen how do you like your eggs!?"

"Uh Sunny side up! Thank you miss Rose!" i said as Daniel walked past me looking for Nicole

"Daniel sweaty how about you!?" Daniel broke his trance hearing his name

Uh uh Sunny side up please!" he yelled back. Her house was huge so yelling was accustom here.

"HOLY CRAP I SHOT YOU THE HEAD LIKE 20 TIMES!" Me and Daniel looked at each other and snickered and followed the yelling to the living room. Nicole was sitting down wearing tank top and shorts with her headphones on playing Halo, i thought of the best idea to jump on the couch and scare the living crap out of her. I nodded at Daniel and jumped on the couch making a huge blop! noise

"HOLY SHIT!" She grabbed the pillow and smacked me in the face with it causing Daniel to begin rolling on the floor in laughter. She glared at me on the floor with a huge red mark on my face.

"KALEN WHAT THE HECK!" She picked me up and punched me on the shoulder, she looked at Daniel who was still rolling on the floor.

"Agh Good Morning to you too" I said rubbing my face, Daniel got up and plopped on the couch

"That...was...hilarious" He said regaining his breathe. Nicole plopped down the couch putting the headphones back on.

"So you guys want next?"

"What happened to your other controller?" Daniel asked looking for it on the floor

"She broke it!" Mr. Rose yelled across the house

"MOM i didn't break it, it fell out of my hand!"

"Yea and right into the wall!" Mr. Rose busted out laughing. Nicole crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"So you found a job yet Kalen?" Nicole asked as i sat next to her on the couch.

"No not yet" I sighed. My mom wanted me to look for a job to keep me busy this summer, i was in 10th grade so i was able to get a job but i just couldn't find one that interested me. I saw a newspaper on the counter next to the TV and thought maybe i could find something there.

"Nicole can you get that newspaper for me, maybe there's something there for me" She got up, got the newspaper and fell back first on me laughing.

"Here you go lazy" I laughed as Daniel looked at us and what we were doing

"Be gone mortal!" I said as i pushed her off of me, she plopped down on her spot and started laughing as she grabbed her controller and started playing again. I looked at and admired her, her skin, hair, voice. I shook my head and began looking for anything of interest while Daniel and Nicole talked. I came across a picture that caught my eye almost instantly...it was an ad for a job...for Freddy Fazebear's Pizza. I threw the newspaper down and got up looking at that ad as if it was taunting me. Nicole got up and looked at me worried.

"Kalen you good" Daniel asked, i looked at him, but was unable to respond.

"Kalen" I turned towards Nicole who was looking at me, Daniel picked up the paper and saw what i was looking at

"Pftt oh its just that pizza restaurant with those weird animatronics that everyone says are haunted and stuff" Nicole looked at him and saw it.

"That's not why i...i did that" Nicole walked towards me. She...was the only one that knew some of my past...my connection to that place. My dad used to co own the restaurant with a man named Devin Hall. My dad made the animatronics and Devin was the business side...but...once Devin died and my dad went missing after...my sister died...the restaurant went to another company known as "3Parts Inc."

"Kalen I'm sorry you saw that, i had no idea that was there" Nicole shook her head trying to calm me down

"Its fine Nicole i know you didn't mean any harm..." I looked at my phone, it read 10:53.

"Ill be back i just...ill be back" I ran to the front put on my shoes and sprinted home as fast as i could, i didn't feel tired or worn out while i was running, i felt determined and angry like an outside force gave me a sudden burst of energy that caused me to run as fast as possible. I arrived home and looked up gasping for air. I saw my mom on the porch knitting...like she always does.

"Hey sweetie back early" she said not taking an eye off of her blanket. I walked up and sat on the chair next to her, she had a picture of me, my sister, dad, her and...my older brother LeShane who had gone missing almost 2 years ago. The lost of them is what slowly broke my mom slowly, first her daughter, the her husband...now her son. I looked at that picture and remembered that day, we were visiting my grandma's house for her birthday and she wanted all of us to huddle up for a picture, we'd all been playing while my mom and dad were baking cake in the kitchen. Mom and dad were madly in love and loved each other to pieces, the only thing they loved more was us me, LeShane, and Brooklyn. That day all of out family was over and all the cousins played football and messed around for hours until the day was over. I practically grew up there, my mom was always working and my dad was off as well. All the cousins lived on the same block and we all used to play together everyday at school and after. I always told my mom that when i die...that would be my heaven at my grandmas house...that's only place where there was peace and happiness.

"What's wrong baby?" My mom rubbed my hand and looked at, it hurt looking at her in the eyes...cause you can see all the pain and suffering that laid beneath her rough exterior.

"I saw the ad for restaurant dad used to own and i just...came here" She smiled and kissed my hand

"I know it must've been hard seeing that, you dad had that restaurant since he was a teenager...god...there're still days where i cant believe our family is gone" I grabbed her hand holding back tears.

"No mom...LeShane is still out there and Dad...just give him time he'll turn up soon" She looked out upon the neighborhood and sighed.

"it was a job listing and i might take it" She looked at me

"I wanna make sure they're taking care of his creations...yknow...he at least deserves that much" I said tears coming down, she smiled and hugged me tight

"Ok sweetie...they need to make sure an adult approves so ill give them a call and tell you how it checks out ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes picturing the good days...the old days. I could hear my mom's heart thumping and just the sound of it brought me peace...just knowing i still have her here. I looked up and saw Daniel and Nicole walking up, i got up and Nicole hugged me

"I'm sorry you saw that"

"its ok Nicole" She looked at my mom

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson i really didn't know that ad was there i would've thrown it out if i knew it was there"

"Its fine sweetie"

"I'm going to call, see if they'll let me work there" Nicole widened her eyes

"You serious but-"

"I wanna take care of my father's creations...its the least i can do" Nicole and Daniel looked at each other

"Hey maybe we can all sign up?" Daniel asked, i could tell Nicole didn't want to but she ultimately agreed with him.

"You sure, its dealing with animatronics...Nicole i know you hate robots"

"I hate robots but i want to make sure you'll be ok, plus we get paid so its a win-win-lose" i snickered, she handed me the paper and i gave it to my mom as she called them. I didn't want the job because of the money or the free pizza or the drinks...i wanted it because this is what my dad would've wanted me to do...watch over his business he spent his entire life creating and if he is really gone...then this is my job...as his son.


	2. Chapter 2: Guards of the Night

Divine Metal

June 14, 2017

New Port Richey, Florida

Chapter 2: The Guards of the Night

I slowly opened my eyes as i scanned my room in confusion wondering why am i up. My mom walks in and shuts the alarm off that was beeping unbeknownst to me.

"Ready for your first day sweetie" She asked as is at there confused as to what she mean by that, it soon it hit me like a train. The company that owned my fathers restaurant accepted my application as well as Sean, Daniel and Nicole apparently we were all guards at night and i had taken a nap before work, my phone read 11:09 pm.

"Well get up before your late, Nicole and Sean are already here" My mom walked down stairs. I sat down and just dreaded seeing those animatronics again...not because i was scared more so i was afraid it would bring back memories of when i was a kid helping my dad fix them. I grew up with them and even looking past there scary design i loved them, they make up a huge part of my childhood and...now with all that's happened its going to bring those thoughts back...but i promised id watch them so no turning back now.

"If they even as much as touch them or change anything i swear to god" I whispered to myself as i headed down stairs. I see Sean sitting at the table half asleep while Nicole is talking to my mom.

Sean looks at me and smirks." You look like you're about fall asleep standing up" I walk over and sit down and pat his back.

"Didn't get any sleep either?" He shakes his head.

"Yeah me neither" He rubs his eyes and inhales. I knew he didn't want to waste two weeks of his summer working at a pizza joint because i was going to, but Sean wasn't really the type to complain much so he usually kept to himself but he'll be the first to let you know if something goes wrong.

"Yeah man my mom woke me up like 6 minutes ago excited that i actually got a job like it was a surprise i got one" i snickered and ate my cereal while Nicole was talking to my mom about...i don't know but it had something to do with dogs, Sean definitely didn't know what they were talking about cause when Nicole looked for him to agree with her all he did was look up with a confused face which made me laugh.

"Alright guys we should get going" I got up and Nicole and my mom looked at me like i justed barged on their conversation

"Sorry to intrude on your conversation about...whatever it was you girls were talking about but...we have to be somewhere and i wanna make a good impression" Nicole and my mom put there plates away as Sean headed outside. Mom was driving us there, we were going to meet up with Daniel's mom there. I sat in the front while Nicole and Sean sat in the back. Now Sean and Nicole aren't exactly...well good friends, they're cool with each other and all but that's it. I was the only thing they had in common and Sean is usually with Daniel or me and Nicole is usually with me or...by herself which is almost rare nowadays. So when Sean and Nicole got into arguments there was no friendship barrier to stop certain words from being said, they went all out during arguments and had gotten into one yesterday so for me them being back there was like mixing water and oil. Mom began to drive us there, it was close by around a 10 minute drive so it wasn't going to be a long trip which is not what we need right now.

"You excited dude?" Sean said from the back seat rubbing his hands/

"Sean he's not doing this to fool around and have fun...this is personal to him" Nicole said glaring at him, Sean and Nicole are both hard heads and take shit from nobody so if one takes a shot at the other expect there to be a response until an outside force stops them.

"Never said i was going to fool around Nicole, jeez do you have some sorta crush for him cause like if i even mention his name you get all defensive like I'm gonna insult him or something" Nicole turn her head towards him. My mom looked at me and gave me a 'its about to go down' face. My mom has seen a couple of these arguments and probably would've stopped them if she was in a better emotional state, she's also hardheaded and before my sister passed was a fighter and even bet the shit out of my dad one time but ended up making his favorite for dinner that day...god i still remember those days like it just happened.

"Just because i defend him doesn't mean i like him and also you're not one to talk when it comes to liking, how are you and Jenny doing" I looked back in shock and covered my mouth. Sean had the biggest crush on jenny and when he went to confess his feelings she told him she was a lesbian and that she didn't like him before she turned into one.

"Son of a bitch; How things going between you and your ever shrinking ass!" Sean yelled back

"Why you looking at my butt you little creep when are you finally gonna grow!"

"When you quit staring Kalen like he's candy!"

"ENOUGH!" Nicole and Sean slowly looked at me while breathing heavily. I had some inner rage come out and completely take over, those insults got to me some how and some way...i thought it was my fault they got into this mess.

"Enough is enough...next time Nicole you sit in the front" They stared at me shocked...

"I'm sorry..." I turned around and looked ahead, i could hear Nicole punch Sean in the back

"Kalen don't-"

"We're here" Mom pulled in the drive way and i could see Daniel in the front, Nicole and Sean got out and walked past my window. Nicole stopped next to me and whispered

"I'm sorry about it but if it makes you feel any better i was running out of things to say" She smiled and rubbed my hair and met up with the two. Mom hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Your dad would be happy you're doing this, I'm happy" I'm hugged her and got out of the car, i walked up to the curb and looked back at her as she waved at me as she drove out. I kept staring at her car...i don't know why but i did. We walked in and was greeted by who seemed to be the day guard. On his shirt it read "Jacob". He was about 5' 9 brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"You guys must be the newbies" I shook my head eager to get inside and see those robots.

"Well your job here is pretty simple" He walked inside and i followed him with the others, we walked in the dinner area a long row of tables and party hats with a stage in the front and arcade games surrounding them.

"Your job is to just make sure the coast is clear till 6am, now the robots do move and when they do" He handed Sean and i a button

"Press that to shock them and they return to the back room, now they do see humans as exoskeletons and if not wearing one of these Freddy masks...they will try to stuff you into a suit" The 3 seemed disturbed by this but i already knew all of this my dad programmed the robots to recognize the family including me.

"Ok so you start in 2 minutes and the camera room is down the hall and if you want you can hide there, there are doors but we have a limited supply of energy which is why these masks were given out incase the power does go out, that's all and good luck" He walked out and left us here alone, i started walking around to find the back room while the 3 put on the masks.

"Kalen put your mask on" Daniel following me

"I don't need them, they'll recognize me"

"But the guy said-" I turned around and stared straight into his eye

"He didn't build him...did he?" I walked away leaving him there, i found a room but it said don't not enter. I flipped it off and opened the door and...there they were standing next to each other Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. I felt memories rush back into me, these were all i had of my father. I rubbed the fur on Bonnie and looked at him. Still was my favorite, they were in decent condition...but as long as they were fine...that's all that mattered. Daniel walked in and stared at them.

"Hey...shift is starting soon" I looked back and nodded, i know he meant well but at this point my whole reason for signing up is done, i headed back to the room and the others were gone and in the camera room as i could easily hear them laughing and tampering with the stuff in there. As i walked into the room i heard a bell ring...a father clock go off in the building.

"And here it begins" Sean said as he began looking through the camera's, i sighed knowing this was going to be a long night filled with sadness as i the past comes back as the present

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Section 30 out!**


	3. Patient 0927

Chapter 3: Patient 0927

Patient0927

Document 2387

Examiner: Johnson, XXXXXXX

Date: 1-19-XXXX

Patient: Miles, XXXXXXX

Date of Birth: 04/09/03

Age: 5

Weight: 40 lbs.

Sex: F

Building: 09

Room: 29

Relations-

Patient0114 Status: Deceased

Patient1228 Status: Classified (Off the Record)

Patient0526: Enox Activated

* * *

Enox Activation Test 1

Physical Capability...Passed

Environmental Control...Failed

Environmental Scouting...Passed

Noticeable Danger Test...Passed

Danger Elimination...Passed

Communicational Capability...Failed

Emotional Capability...Failed

Pain Resistant...Failed

Sexual Stability...N/A

Enox Activation...Passed

Enox Understanding...Passed

Enox Suppression...N/A

Color Test Results-

Purple, Gold, Black, White, Grey

* * *

Patient Overview

Patient as been growing knowledgeable of the Exon tests and has passed most of them. Suppression Test was cancelled due to the patient losing control and assaulting our examiner. She has been a hassle to deal with many issues prevent us from fully activating the Enox. Our pervious patient was a success, Patient0114 showed great potential. Due to their untimely passing patient0927 was greatly affected by it and emotionally is unstable and recommend keeping sharp object away from her as she has shown suicidal behavior and thoughts. More tests are to be run on her before our final attempt, she's been screaming often at night more so than day. Nightmares, dreams, loneliness we cant say. Has shown signs of sickness such as vomiting uncontrollably, Bleeding from the genitals despite being in the prepubescent stage, high fever and pains over body. Her screams fill her hall and there is no way to stop it, she screams louder when the doctors visit for daily check ups. Why? I can only guess. Her actions are expected but the amount of it is concerning to say the least. Attempts to calm her down have failed and only have resulted in a complete meltdown. Her emotional state is the most concerning as well as containing her emotions, it could result in her failure to contain the Enox activation. Is this what you wanted to accomplish? All the deceased patients all the mess we've made all because of the Enox activation attempts. While our progress is improving and there have been successful Activations but the lost potential of all of these patients is starting to pile up. I have no intentions on stopping. But we need to be sure these tests are accurate and precise, the lost of patient0114 has affected her greatly. She shows no signs of perusing to move on from it but than again could you doctor? Make sure things like this don't happen again, i didn't start this to fuck around. Patient0927 has shown unique signs when it comes to her Enox ability but her emotional stability is in question as her ability to suppress it. We must activate her Enox. But if it fails. It will be on you doctor.

* * *

END REPORT


	4. Long time no see

Hey guys i just wanted to add an update on my fanfic absence, i know I've been gone for a bit and i feel bad the way i just went up and left sooooooooo I'm going to try to ease my way back into the scene and continuing Divine Metal one of my other stories based in the FNAF franchise, those who come from my star vs the forces of evil stories i cant guarantee a continuation of Kingdom of Sol until i come with some unique plots and events. My main problem with the story for me is that i don't think its unique and i wasn't proud of what i was doing so that didn't help either but I'm going to try to add a few more chapters on Hero Gone Rogue. Hopefully i can find the right ideas and time to continue these stories but nothing is confirmed yet. I do however have some ideas for Divine Metal that might make it unique when it comes to other fnaf stories, so far I'm making it to be a mystery based story and for me that hasn't changed at all if anything I'm going to add more mystery to it with my ideas. Ive shown what i had plan for the whole first story of divine metal to a couple of readers and they were pretty impressed (not to toot my own horn). But i still wasn't satisfied with it, i want Divine Metal to be a Great story not a good one. So i came up with some cool concepts and i found the right events and feeling to make it into what i think to be good story hopefully by Monday the next chapter for divine metal should be up as for Hero Gone Rogue odds are some time throughout the week. Glad to somewhat be back and hopefully you guys can forgive me for being gone for so long. TILL NEXT TIME


End file.
